Outdoor security lighting can be used for both residential and commercial environments. Many security lighting systems are directly connected to a wired power source and function to illuminate large areas in response to movement detected by a proximity and/or motion sensors. In many security lighting systems, each lighting unit functions individually based upon the zone of motion and illumination that its sensors are capable of detecting. Thus, when one lighting unit of a system detects motion or nighttime, only that single unit illuminates in response to the external stimulus. Furthermore, many lighting units suffer from a variety of drawbacks, including complexity of configuration for the user and difficulty establishing network communications. In many systems, the user is required to hardwire individual lighting units together, which can require considerable installation time and expense.